Organic photoreceptors, which utilize small transport molecules dispersed in a suitable binder, are currently widely used in many dry toner machine product lines offered by the xerographic copier industry. Most of these current photoreceptors, if not all, will fail under stress situations when liquid toner developers are used in place of the dry powder. For instance, organic photoreceptors incorporaing aromatic amine small transport molecules (e.g., N,N'-diphenyl-N,N'-bis(3-methylphenyl)-(1,1'-biphenyl)-4,4'-diamine) suffer extensive attack of the top transport layer by the developer solvent resulting in both leaching and binder cracking after only minutes of exposure time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a polymeric system which when overcoated on an organic receptor surface will provide a protective barrier against the liquid developers/inks while at the same time not adversely affecting either the physical or electrical properties of the photoreceptor.